


Tales For One Heartbroken

by fleurdelaire



Category: Charles Dickens - Fandom, Great Expectations - Charles Dickens, Great Expectations - Fandom, helenaist
Genre: AU, F/M, RP based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelaire/pseuds/fleurdelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel Magwitch is runing from the London guards to save his neck(literally!) while Miss Havisham is left alone in Satis House when something unusual happens between The White Lady and The Ex Convict. </p><p>READ&REVIEW Pairing: Magwisham (Miss Havisham/Abel Magwitch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales For One Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This is my first fanfic. English isn't my first language so sorry for the grammar mistakes. 3 I DO NOT OWN GREAT EXPECTATIONS 3
> 
> This is the introducion of "Tales For One Heartbroken",my Magwisham fanfic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

The cold wind of morning blew in the window, making strange noises in the house of Philip Pirrip.

Philip, known as Pip, was sitting dozing in a chair next to the bed, watching his newest guest who, at the time, was sleeping peacefully in Herbert's bed and making annoying noises while he snored.

Abel Magwitch, now under the pseudonym Uncle Provis, arrived the night before in a way somewhat not so casual.

Pip woke abruptly and sighed ... It all happened very rá barely completed 23 years and have discovered facts that would change his life. For example, what will he do now that he knows who is his benefactor? What will he do with his benefactor, why Miss Havisham led him to believe that he and Estella were destined for each other? Does Estella loves him or not?

Many questions with no answers.

When Magwitch,or better Provis, woke Pip was already expecting him to have breakfast. Finally, the door opened and he came out.

"I don't even know," Pip said in a low voice as he sat at the table, "what name give to you. I said that you are my uncle. "

"That's right, my dear boy," replied the man with clear eyes, "Call me uncle."

Pip sighed as he looked at the man in front of him, having the impression that his appearance was worse in daylight.

"You were created to be what?"

"A bandit, my dear boy."

He spoke seriously, using the word as if it denoted some profession. Pip just sighed.

"You are known in London?"

"I hope not!" He said as he ran his index finger in the neck with a sudden gesture.

"Have you ever been known in London?"

"Not so much, my dear boy ... I spent more time in the countryside."

" Have you been... judged ... in London ...?" Pip asked nervously.

"Which time?" He asked with a glare.

"The last."

He nodded his head. "That's how I met Mr. Jaggers. It was he who defended me. "

Pip was about to ask why he was on trial when Magwitch grabbed a knife and said, "And from what I've done, I've paid!" .And attacked his breakfast ..

The meantime, in Satis House, Miss Havisham watched her wedding cake which already was in a state of decadent as the rest of the house.

Estella was in France, training to be a lady and break the hearts of men. Your family, or vultures as she called them, were in their homes.

She was alone.

Not that she cared at all. Sometimes it was good to be alone and reflect a bit.

What she have done?

Created a girl so beautiful to be a monster. Miss Havisham never wanted this to happen. At first, she just wanted to protect Estella of the world of men ... But then ... She realized that the girl was prettier every year that passed and decided to steal your heart, leaving a block of ice in place.

What she have done?

Crying hysterically, Miss Havisham stood up and kicked her shoe away screaming "What I have done?What I have done!"

A servant came running when he heard the screams... "Miss Havisham..?",he Said, "My lady?...Are you alright?"

"Leave!",she said with a sob. The servant didn't move. "LEAVE NOW!" she yelled to him with tears,the servant walked to the door faster as he could and went back to the downstairs.

During the rest of the day Abel was resting in the room while Pip went to the office of Mr. Jaggers. Pip recommended to Magwitch not leave the house because it would be too risky.

Both Abel as Pip knew that sooner or later the London authorities will discover about his 'uncle' and would take him to the gallows. They could not stay that way for long.

Throughout the week, Herbert and Pip packed their things to the escape of Magwitch. Herbert and Pip discovered more about the past of the mysterious Uncle Provis. He was married and had a daughter whom he loved very was explored by Compeyson, the same man who eluded and broke Miss Havisham's heart

Like everything in Magwitch's life never worked very well, he wasn't surprised when Compeyson and authorities intercepted the rowboat that he, Herbert and Pip boats collided, causing a noise nuisance to and Compeyson fell in the water, fighting for survival.

Fortunately for Magwitch but unfortunately for Compeyson, Abel was stronger and came out with the best.

Compeyson's body just was found days after the incident with the boats.

Magwitch was taken by boat, trapped like an animal fugitive. However, they were a bit far from London, precisely, far from Newgate.

When he saw himself caught, Abel did nothing but look at Pip (and even Herbert) with loving eyes, as if he tried thank they for they help. Pip gave a sad look to Magwitch, as if apologizing for the way the he treated him before.

During the short time that Magwitch, Pip and Herbert lived together,they became very close as father and son. While Pip solved some things for the escape, Herbert kept company for Abel. They did almost nothing just drank and talked,until Herbert had the brilliant idea of teaching Magwitch to read. Of course the man whose eyes light could not learn so quickly, but even so, Herbert tried ... To everyone's surprise, Magwitch proved an awesome student, learning more quickly than expected. In less than a week, Abel was able to read correctly a book as big as Romeo & Juliet. Of course he still curled up with a few words but, with practice, it would end.

Herbert was looking at anything in utter frustration ... What would happen to Abel? He would go straight to the gallows and its all their fault, Pip and Herbert! The curly-haired gentleman took a deep breath and looked into Magwitch's eyes, practically begging him not to give up. The message was picked up by Abel, who gave a slight nod.

When the boat arrived at the port of an isolated village, away from London, the guards led him out of the boat, handcuffed.

Back ashore, Magwitch sighed and looked at Pip, who was leaving the boat.

It was now or never he had to do something or he would be hanged..

Pip gave one confused look to at Magwitch and then at Herbert, then he understood everything! Magwitch would try to escape and need a distraction!

Pip began to cough vigorously while he suddenly was holding one of the guards.

"What's going on, sir? Are you okay?

Pip did not answer and coughed more, starting to get the red face. "Oh, MY HOLY GOD! MY HOLY GOD! THE ALLERGY ATTACKED HIM! GENTLEMEN, HELP! " Herbert yelled with a squeaky voice of false concern and said for the other three guards who were close to Abel," HELP! HELP! HE CAN DIE AT ANY TIME! FOR GOD'S SAKE! " Herbert was controlled not to laugh when he saw the face of astonishment guards.

But of course that the guards haven't left Magwitch alone! While the other two were going to help Pip that was "dying," one of the guards remained holding Abel. Luckily, the guard who was staying with Magwitch was the one with the keys of the was pale and scrawny, he looks sick. Abel could easily knocks him out.

And that's what he did!

With a quick movement, Magwitch pushed down the pale man on the ground who hit his head in the fall and got a little dizzy .. Picking up the keys quickly, Abel opened the shackles that bound his feet and looked at Pip and Herbert, silently thanking. Almost four seconds after that,the guards turned and saw his colleague shot down. Abel Magwitch started running as fast as he could into a forest, running as if his life depended on this (and it,in fact, depended on this).

It was not long when Magwitch get in forest. That was what he wanted, it would be easier to escape from the guards if they could not see him. Passing by many trees, Abel ran, almost losing his breath. He did not want to look back, he knew that the guards were getting ever closer to him.

Pip and Herbert, now alone with the pale guard who recovered from the fall, were relieved. This feeling was short lived. Soon they heard the sounds that both feared: shots.

Were shooting toward Abel!

Magwitch ran to a clearing and looked around, seeing if anyone had followed. Without noticing anyone, he slowed down,but still walking fast.

That was his worst mistake. When he was almost convinced that the guards had gone he felt a burning pain in his left arm.

He had been shot.

He looked at where the shot came from and realized that there would many others if he did not run. Abel took a deep breath and turned to run, leaving the guards to back.

After hours of searching for the fugitive, the guards finally returned to the boat and decided to return to London on the same day.

Abel walked fast...He knew he was in the countryside...But he didn't know where.

He wasn't feeling well...He was tired of runing,with his arm hurt and he was feverish... He could die if he stay in the damp... As if God had heard his prayers, Abel saw a huge house with a big clock and something written in the iron gate..

Magwitch walked close to te gate of the apparently abandoned house and read the what was write...

"SATIS...HOUSE"

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Ok,I must say I wrote this a looong time ago. I am posting it again because I'll change the plot a bit.
> 
> Remember:
> 
> REVIEWS ARE LOVE
> 
> SO MAKE LOVE
> 
> NOT HORCRUXES!
> 
> XoXo


End file.
